Auroras: Las luces del norte
by Seiyaryu7
Summary: Ha aparecido misteriosamente un segundo hombre capaz de manejar una IS. Este resulta ser un chico con amnesia y con un pasado desconocido. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le aguardarán? Ichikaxall CharlottexLaura
1. Prólogo: Un nuevo trabajo

Algo muy común en un invierno escandinavo era contemplar sus noches polares, en donde parecía que el sol se había enfadado con la gente y se negaba a salir por el horizonte. Todo estaba teñido de un color azul, el cielo, la nieve, apenas había nada que los diferenciase, salvo ese día.

Ese día las nubes grises y negras se cerraron por completo sobre el cielo cubriendolo todo de una capa más oscura y lo único que aportaba luz en esos momentos eran los múltiples relámpagos que caían del cielo. Era una tormenta eléctrica. No había lluvia o nieve, solo destellos y truenos.

Un chico de unos trece o catorce años recorría a pie una rocosa extensión de terreno huyendo de un grupo de soldados que le pisaban los talones. Los soldados no se arriesgaban a detenerse y dispararle debido a que la periferia recortaba su probabilidad de acierto y sumado a la oscuridad que había en ese momento solo dejaba una opción: perseguirle y cazarle. La velocidad del chico era admirable, lograba dejar dejar atrás a soldados entrenados.

Visualizando un bosque al final del camino el chico se alegró interiormente, pero la realidad volvía a hacerse presente con su crueldad y desmotivación. Desde los negros árboles del bosque se oyeron disparos de un rifle de largo alcance. El chico esquivó las balas por los pelos y se detuvo a ver como varios soldados salían del bosque portando unas grandes armaduras y armas tanto de largo como de corto alcance.

Maldiciendo su suerte oyó otro disparo que vino de atras, pero la bala falló al dar en el suelo cerca de su objetivo. Cuando volteó la cabeza pudo ver como los demas perseguidores llegaban rodeandole. Recitando un comando de activación los cuerpos de los soldados se envolvieron en un manto de energía negra y gris que salió de un destello de luz desde su pecho. El manto de energía se solidificó transformandose en una armadura igual a los soldados regulares que salieron del bosque.

Ahora todo quedaba aclarado, esos soldados le estaban atrayendo a una trampa por ello le persiguieron a pie. Sin emargo el chico no mostró preocupación alguna, ya estaba acostumbrado a las malas pasadas que le daba la vida como regalo por existir.

Dio unos pasos de un lado a otro. Ellos no habían empezado a dispararle. Sabiendo que carecía de escapatoria alguna solo quedaba enfrentarse a ese grupo de soldados. Recitando el mismo comando de activación un destello salió desde la base de su garganta, liberando una fuerte luz que se tornó en una corriente de energía de color turquesa oscuro. Toda esa energía siguió fluyendo hasta engullir al chico completamente mientras se manifestaba en forma de un gigantesco lobo que desprendía un resplandor espectral.

Uno de los soldados comenzó a disparar. El resto le siguió. De un ágil movimiento el lobo se plató en frente del soldado, destrozandolo completamente de un solo mordisco. Un nuevo rugido y las voces de la batalla fueron silenciadas por los truenos.

Minutos despues los disparos cesaron, los gritos desaparecieron y el chico se encontraba de pie frente a los cadáveres de los soldados. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura semejante a la de los soldados. Con su mano sujetaba por el cuello a uno de los soldados con relativa facilidad.

Tras echar una última ojeada, por si encontraba a un superviviente que debía rematar, dejó caer al soldado al suelo. Su armadura de disolvió en un sinfín de destellos, los cuales regresaron a su lugar de origen.

El chico se dirigió hacia un camino que pasaba hacia los desfiladeros. Ahora que ya no le perseguía nadie podía sentirse libre de tomar una ruta. Pero en ese momento pudo divisar algo entre los árboles del bosque. Guiandose por la curiosidad se adentró en el lugar encontrando varios vehículos que habían usado esos militares. Entre ellos había motocicletas de tamaño descomunal. Ciertamente parecían ser todoterrenos de dos ruedas con cañones de ametralladoras localizados a cada lado de las ruedas, un vehículo muy militar.

Después de comprobar que esa motocicleta no llevaba nada extraño incorporado, se tomó la libertad de tomarla, ya que a su dueño no le iba a ser de utilidad en ese momento. Arrancado los motores y a toda velocidad tomó una carretera que le conduciría hacia su siguiente destino.

A lo lejos llegó a divisar una ciudad, llamada Vedafjord. Desde fuera parecía ser una ciudad como cualquier otra, exceptuando un edificio gigantesco que sobresalía desde el centro de la misma. Ese edificio era un cojunto de rascacielos. Rodeado de seis edificios extraños y vías de tren conectadas. Ese era el lugar hacia donde el chico se dirigía.

Una vez dentro recorrió los pasillos encontrandose con varios trabajadores recepcionistas y gente vestida con una bata blanca, a los que se los consideraban científicos. Pasando de todos ellos el chico siguió un camino alternativo entrando en una sala con grandes escaleras que se asemejaban a una terraza fluvial. Al final de las escaleras, conectando con el techo había unas gruesas tuberías hechas de un material transparente. Éstas conducían una extraña energía verdosa y brillante que iluminaba la sala.

No había muchas personas en ese lugar y pocos fueron los que se tornaron hacia él cuando entró en la sala. Sentado en uno de los escalones mientras jugaba con su telefono movil, uno de los ejecutivos, Remiel se encontraba en ese lugar.

"Llegas tarde, Niffel" Dijo Remiel sin desviar la mirada.

Remiel era por así decirlo un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello morado y ojos azules verdosos, los cuales emanaban un brillo sobrenatural. No parecía que al chico le agradase encontrarle y menos cuando este entornaba su movil para sacarle fotos de manera indiscriminada.

"Yo nunca llego tarde, llego cuando tengo que llegar" Dijo Niffel acercandose hacia el sujeto.

"Esa es una excusa muy pobre" El pelimorado se levantó solo para estirarse las piernas "Vamos a ver una palabra de once letras que haga referencia a unión y cooperación"

El chico se mantuvo callado hasta que el superior le miró como si le ordenase que dijera la respuesta.

"Sincronización" Dijo Niffel.

El lider de la primera división anotó la palabra creando un ambiente de tensión en el lapso de tiempo mientras lo tecleaba.

"¡Correcto! Me encantan los puzzles" Afirmó bajando el telefono y etornandose hacia el chico "Ahora contesta, por qué has tardado tanto"

"Los militares me emboscaron" Dijo el chico ante una expresión de sorpresa claramente fingida por parte del superior.

"Ooh ¿Te emboscaron o dejaste que te emboscaran?" La pregunta del pelimorado hizo que el chico paralizó su respiración bruscamente y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"..." El chico se mantuvo en silencio, sin querer darle explicaciones.

"Ya veo" Dijo el pelimorado. En ese momento una mujer se acercó a ellos.

"Siento interrumpir, pero Niffel tienes que ir al piso superior" Ella no dijo nada más y se marchó dejando la duda, algo bastante común en esa ejecutiva.

Remiel volvió la mirada hacia el chico pero este ya se había marchado. Soltando una sonrisa volvió la mirada a su telefono.

Tras llegar hacia el ascensor principal y subir a la siguiente planta, Niffel se acercó a la recepcionista de esa planta, aunque parecía más un perró guardián vigilando una puerta. Pero aun así pareció recibirle encantada.

"Niffel san, que bueno que ha llegado" Dijo la recepcionista "Por favor pase, el gerente ejecutivo le está esperando"

Aceptando la invitación para entrar a la sala, aunque realmente no tenía otra alterntiva, Niffel entró con desgana.

Dentro de la sala había solo unas pocas personas al frente de unos avanzados ordenadores de última generación, que el chico no recordaba haberlos visto. Una de esas prsonas se levantó y se acercó. Era un hombre alto, rubio y con gafas que vestía un traje de marca y guantes blancos. Realmente se podría decir que tenía estilo y elegancia.

"Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, soy el nuevo gerente ejecutivo, Azael" Dijo estrechandole la mano a lo que el chico aceptó cortesmente.

"Encantado de conocerte" Contestó Niffel.

El gerente volvió hacia la mesa y apuntó algo haciendo que apareciese una enorme pantalla sobre la mesa.

"Se que es algo repentino, pero..." Haciendo que la pantalla se llene de datos, Niffelobservó con curiosidad aquella foto que apareció, aunque solo había una sombra de una persona "Uno de los soldados que trabajaba para esta organización y desertó hace tiempo llevandose un arma muy delicada por así decirlo"

"¿No hay alguna imagen suya?" Preguntó el chico.

"No, nada en absoluto" Negó el gerente "Desde ahora la organización está bastante ocupada. Necesitamos que lo encuentres y lo traigas con vida, el profesor Anneryth insistió mucho en ello" El chico mostró una mueca de desagrado, no le agradaba demasiado escuchar el nombre del científico.

"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?" Preguntó Niffel. El gerente le miró interesado en su negativa "Hay algunos que todavía quedaron con vida"

"Si, pero desde hace tiempo tu mismo has compledado misiones con éxito preciso, a pesar de tu comportamiento anteriormente y esa rebeldía contra la organización, como estipulan los informes de tu expediente" Explicó Azael apoyando sus codos spbre la mesa mientras cruzabas los dedos "Hay otros diversos motivos, pero fue el mismo profesor quien te recomendó para ello. ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de ese hombre?

"No realmente" Contestó Niffel.

"Bien, me gustaría que fueses a investigarlo. Él te acompañará" Dijo el gerente ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Niffel vió como una especie de humo negro extraño saliendo desde la puerta reuniendose en el suelo en forma de sombra negra y roja, desde la cual salió un chico aparentemente de su edad. Tenía el cabello revuelto de color negro azabache, sus ojos eran de color sangre, pero el rasgo más destacado fue llevaba una serie de vendas que cubrían su frente, parte superior de la nariz y su boca. No daba la impresión de ser alguien nuevo, pero no le conocía.

"Encantado de conocerte" Dijo el chico presentandose.

"Se llama Garmir Morket, pertenece a la sección DVS" Explicó el gerente.

"Dyp Vann Soldater ¿la unidad medica?... Ya veo, encantado Garmir" Dijo Niffel con cierto asombro.

Esta debía de ser una misión de mala suerte, al tener que cooperar con un tipo de la extraña sección DVS, no solo no sabía mucho de esa sección, también había oído que los reclutas y trabajadores que eran asignados a ella no volvían.

"Una vez que estéis preparados dirigíos al área de investigación, ahí el propio profesor os dará las demás instrucciones" Dijo el gerente ejecutivo. Los dos asientieron, la misión estaba a punto de empezar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Visitante lleno de sorpresas

Ya era fin de semana en Japón y en la residencia de la familia Orimura, Ichika terminaba de hacer los quehaceres domésticos.

"Muy bien, con esto es todo" Dijo Ichika guardando los articulos de limpieza y después de darse un más que merecidobañó bajó para preparar el desayuno. Dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras del piso superior, más concretamente hacia su hermana, quien bajaba las escaleras lentamente aún con cara somñolienta "Buenos días Chifuyu nee"

La morocha soltó un bostezo cubierto con su mano, para luego echarle una ojeada a su hermano. Desde luego la resaca que pilló la otra noche en el bar Crescendo junto con su amiga le estaban pasando factura.

"Buenos días" Contestó la mujer con un tono cansado y apagado "¿Esta listó el desayuno?"

"Qué estás diciendo Chifuyu nee, ya es hora de almorzar" Dijo Ichika asombrando a su hermana, quién le miró molesta advirtiendole "Ya, enseguida te la preparo"

Chifuyu relajó un poco la frente y dejó salir otro bostezo. Desde luego estaba agradecida que ese día no tenía trabajo, ya que ir con esa resaca al instituno no daba un buen ejemplo a sus alumnos. Sin embargo su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud.

Una hora después de que ellos terminasen de comer, se oyó sonar el timbre de su puerta. Algo bastante inusual, ya que ese día no esperaban tener visitas.

Chifuyu e Ichika se acercaron a la puerta, echando una ojeada a la pantalla del portero automatico. En ella se podía ver a una mujer que él no conocía. Ella era alta, de cabello burdeo que caía hasta su cintura, llevaba gafas y un traje elegante, como si fuera la portavoz de alguna empresa.

"Buenos días ¿esta es la residencia de Orimura Chifuyu y Orimura Ichika?" Preguntó la mujer mirando un papel.

La pregunta era bastante estúpida, puesto que si miraba el cartelito con los nombres de los propietarios, al lado del telefonillo, podía confirmarlo sin necesidad de molestar a los mismos.

"Si, esta es" Contestó Chifuyu "¿Que deseas de nosotros?" Preguntó con un tono desconfiado que asustó a la mujer.

"Soy Ritsuya Tsukiko, el gobierno japonés me envía para tratar un asunto con ustedes. Bueno, más concretamente con Orimura Ichika san" Apresuró a decir la mujer.

Era extraño que el gobierno japonés, se empezase a involucrar con su hermano a estas alturas pensaba Chifuyu, puesto que al estar en la academia IS, ella espera a protegelo por los tres años de institución, ya que en ese lugar ningún gobierno puede ejercer su influencia en los alumnos mientras están registrados como estudiantes.

Inmediatamente ella abrió la puerta permitiendo que la mujer entrase. Una vez dentro, ella se volvió a presentar a sí misma, pero esta vez entregando muy cortesmente una tarjeta de identificación con la cual se podía confirmar su identidad.

Los hermanos Orimura estaban confusos por la aparición de la mujer, pero aun así la llevaron al salón principal, donde una vez sentado, ella procedió a abrir el maletín que llevaba.

"En primer lugar gracias por dejarme entrar, les estoy muy agradecida" Dijo Tsukiko.

"¿Dinos qué es lo que el gobierno quiere de Ichika? Pregunto la morocha directamente.

"S si porsupesto" Contestó la mujer asustada y tartamudeante, sacando un dossier y dejando el maletín en el suelo. De ese mismo dossier sacó una serie de papeles y se los pasó a la morocha. "Segúramente habréis visto en las noticias que ha aparecido otro hombre en el mundo que es capáz de manejar un IS"

Ichika asintió recordando la impactante noticia que anunciaron hace unas semanas, mienstras que su hermana mayor terminaba de leer algunos papeles.

"Lo he visto, hace unas semanas que lo emitieron pero ¿esa noticia es verdad?" Preguntó el chico a lo que la mujer asintió.

"Si, es verdad" Dijo mostrandoles una foto completa del chico "Hace cosas de unas semanas le encontramos en aguas japonesas. Estaba inconsciente, agarrado a un trozo de madera que flotaba a la deriva, cuando le rescatamos nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que portaba un IS"

"Niffel Gyldner" Leyó Chifuyu el nombre que ponía en la hoja en voz alta "Cuesta creer que un niño como ese tenga un IS" Preguntó dejando los papeles sobre la mesa para mirar mejor a la mujer de cabellos burdeos.

"A nosotros nos pasó los mismo" Dijo la mujer como si fuera una confesión "Pero la realidad es esta, que además de Orimura san hay otro hombre que pueda lograr semejante proeza"

El chico cogió la foto y la miró detenídamente.

"¿Y qué ocurre con ese niño?" Preguntó Chifuyu "Esto se supone que es información confidencial ¿por qué no cuentas eso?

"El gobierno sospecha sobre él" Dijo Tsukiko sin rodeos, a lo que Ichika la miró algo confundido, pero su hermana parecía entenderlo "No hay datos sobre ese chico en ningún registro, por desgracia él sufre de amnesia y no puede contarnos nada"

"Amnesia" Dijo Chifuyu "Supongo que eso hizo que el gobierno sospechase más de él"

"Si, es cierto, incluso pensaron que mentía y lo sometieron a diversos tratamientos" Confirmó la mujer "Eso solo hizo que desconfiara de los adultos y se cerrara aún más" Dirigió su mirada hacia Ichika "Por eso mismo necesitamos que Orimura san se acerque a él y que le ayude a recuperar la memoria"

El chico se mostró sorprendido con la noticia, pero su hermana no dejó que dijera nada.

"Supongo que pensáis meterlo a mi casa, lo siento mucho pero me niego" Dijo Chifuyu haciendo que una gota de sudor recorriese la cabeza de su hermano y de la funcionaria.

"No Orimura san, no pensábamos hacerlo de todos modos" Dijo la mujer tratando de calmar un poco la atmosfera tensa que se creaba "Para compensarle por los traumas, el gobierno decidió cederle una vivienda de forma tempora"

"Ya veo, así lo mantenéis controlado" Dijo Chifuyu.

"Volviendo al tema" Dijo Ichika entrando en la conversación "¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?" Chifuyu miró a su hermano viendolo como si hubiese tardado en hacer ese tipo de preguntas, o al menos esa era la impresión del chico.

"Es porque Niffel san no confía en los adultos y se pone tímido cuando se trata de mujeres y por eso pensamos que alguien de su mismo sexo y edad como usted le ayudaría, hemos conseguido convencerle de que se apunte a la academia IS" Contestó Tsukiko "No nos costó mucho, la verdad"

"Resumiendo, el gobierno quiere que ayude a este chico a recuperar la memoria" Dedujo Ichika, a lo que la mujer asintió contenta de que él haya entendido la cuestión.

"Si usted pudiese acercarse a él y volverse su amigo, quizás decida quedarse en Japón y tendríamos a dos pilotos masculinos" Balbuceó la mujer monólogamente con mucha ilusión, ignorando el pequeño detalle de que lo había dicho en voz alta "Orimura san, esperamos mucho de usted, recuerde que es alto secreto del estado. Pero tampoco te deberá ser muy dificil acercarse a él" Ichika la miró extrañado, no había dicho que lo haría, pero veía que no tenía alternativa "Quiero decir que Niffel san es un chico muy dócil" Habló como si le conociera en persona.

Algo a lo que Ichica la miró extrañado, puesto que ella hablaba de él como si fuera un niño y según había oído, entre ellos solo había un año de diferencia.

"¿Hay alguna otra razón para que le hayáis inscrito tan pronto en la academia? Preguntó Chifuyu "Ya que voy a ser su maestra en este año, me gustaría saber todo lo posible"

"Bueno, no debería decirlo, pero tuvimos que apuntarle a la Academia IS casi de inmediato porque queríamos portegerle" Dijo la mujer de cabellos burdeos. Lo que hizo que los dos hermanos la mirasen no tan extrañados, ya que usando la excusa de proteger era lo que hacía el gobierno para lograr todo lo que querían "Veréis, algunos países escandinavos comenzaron a reclamarle sin un motivo claro tan pronto como se dió la noticia. Era muy sospechoso y por ello queríamos saber más de su origen y por eso decidimos hacerlo hasta aclarar todo esto"

No debería decirlo y aún así lo dijo, en verdad a las mujeres les gustaba cotillear y no importaban si son cosas casuales o secretos de estado. Eso era lo que Ichika pensaba en su mente.

Mientras tanto algunos ajentes del gobierno dejaron a Niffel en su nuevo apartamento temporal. Tas acomodarse y adaptarse al entorno, el chico aún seguía confuso. Los experimentos a los que fué sometido no fueron torturas, eran como ir a hacerse un chequeo médico. Determinaron que su amnesia estaba en una fase avanzada y que tardaría en recuperar sus recuerdos. Además de que su IS, así era como llamaban a esa armadura que ahora se hallaba en forma de brazalete, era muy extraño. Solo él podía usarlo, por lo que dedujeron que era un IS personal.

En ese momento un extraño sentimientoinvadió todo su ser. Era algo siniestro y a la vezse acercaba hacia su apartamenteo. Volteó hacia la puerta y vió con temor como entre los huecos de su puerta se colaba una especie de humo negro.

"¡Un incendio!" Pensó el chico dispuesto a gritar para pedir auxilo.

Sin embargo ese no era un humo corriente. Una mano salió desde la nada y le tapó la boca para evitar que gritase. A sus ojos, la figura de una persona se formó mientras que el humo desaparecía.

"No hagas ruído innecesario" Advirtió Garmir aunque parecía más una amenaza, si le añadimos el aspecto del morocho. Niffel se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió torpemente cayendose al suelo mientras observaba a ese sujeto que apareció en frentede él. Asustado solo podía temblar mientras que el sujeto se acercaba hacia él "Que patético te ves ahora, Niffel. Es hora de que te regrese los recuerdos que ese sujeto te extrajo" Formando una especie de energía aural en la palma de su mano, el morocho agarró la cabeza del chico con mucha fuerza.

Un fuerte dolor sacudió la cabeza del chico, el cual soltó un grito que murió en su garganta antes de que saliese. Trató en vano zafarse puesto que el ojirrojo no mostraba intención de detenerse. Miles de recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

Tras unos minutos, todo se quedó en calma. Ningún ruído en la habitación, salvo los que provenían desde fuera. De un golpe, Niffel apartó la mano de Garmir de su cabeza y trató de levantarse con esfuerzo, ya que todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza.

"Realmente esta fue una experiencia horrible" Dijo el chico alzando la mirada hacia el morocho, quien en ese momento de mostraba impasible "Maldito Magister, esta es la última vez que acepto uno de sus trabajos" Con un viztazo observó todo el lugar con detalle mientras en su interior comenzaba a lamentarse "¿Por qué habré aceptado este trabajo?"

"Es necesario que tú distraigas la atención del mundo, del gobierno y del enemigo para que yo pueda encontrarle rápidamente" Explicó el ojirrojo detalladamente.

"Eso ya lo se, pero sigo sin verle sentido a este plan" Contestó el chico estirandose "Bueno, de todas formas no lo tiene, como todo lo que el profesor hace y todo lo magister dice"

Ya apenas había empezado esa misión y se estaba lamentando de aceptarla.

"Recuerda que tienes prohibido entrar en tercera fase y mucho menos asesinar" Dijo Garmir recordandole las condiciones de la misión. No parecía que su compañero le escuchase.

"No importa, de todas formas es una fase prohibida que nadie puede alcanzar. Con mi segunda fase será suficiente, no incluso con la primera no habrá problemas" Dijo Niffel sin preocuparse de nada. Avanzó hacia el balcón y movió la puerta corrediza, dejando que una agradable brisa entrase en la casa "Pasado mañana ingresaré en la academia IS. No me hace feliz volver a un instituto, pero por lo que parece no dejan salir a nadie durante la semana, incluso tengo que dormir allí"

"No te preocupes por cosas triviales, la misión es lo primero. En cuanto encuentre al objetivo te llevaré hasta él" Dijo el morocho.

"Entendido, da tu mejor esfuerzo" Contestó Niffel. Volviendo a formar una capa de oscuridad alrededor de su cuerpo, Garmir desapareció del apartamente, mientras Niffel miraba el atardecer "Espero que este trabajo acabe pronto, tengo muchas más cosas por hacer"

Ya en casa se la familia Orimura, Tsukiko se había marchado debido a una llamada, llevandose el dossier con las fotos del chico, no sin antes agradecerle a Ichika de haber aceptado esa petición, aunque realmente éste no llegó a aceptarla de verdad.

Chifuyu furnció el ceño. No le gustaba especialmente que el gobierno japonés usara a su hermana como un juguete, fue esa la razón por la que ella le obligó a inscribirse en la Academia IS. Mientras Ichica solo pensaba que un nuevo problema se le había sumado.

"Bueno, deberías estar contento, Ichika" Expresó su hermana en un tono sarcástico "El gobierno está pidiendo tu ayuda" Se levantó y caminó por la sala.

"Es increíble que haya otro hombre a parte de mí que maneje una IS" Dijo Ichika aparentemente emocionado. Su teléfono sonó en ese momeno advirtiendole que tenía un mensaje de una de sus amigas" Perdona Chifuyu nee, pero es que tengo que salir un momento "Acto seguido abandonó la casa.

Al día siguiente, Ichika fue a la tienda para comprar algunos alimentos, ya que vió que su nevera estaba casi vacía. Regresando del supermercado más cercano, vió a una persona parada en frente parada en frente de su casa bebiendo tranquilamente un zumo con una pajita.

Esa persona parecía ser de su misma edad, pero era una cabeza más pequeño. Su cabello era alborotado, de un color dorado que oscilaba entre en rubio y el castaño, pero manteniendo un fuerte brillo y color. Éste mismo le cubría el cuello, las orejas, así como buena parte de su frente sin llegara los hombros. Los ojos tenían un tono de amarillo con un extraño brillo dorado y debajo tenía unas grandes ojeras que daban la impresión de que no había dormido en mucho tiempo. En pocas palabras era un chico ojeroso con una apariencia exótica o al menos así era como Ichika le veía.

La vestimenta que llevaba llamó la atención de Ichika. Llevaba una sudadera sin cremallera de color verdes con la palabra POISON escrita en el pecho, sobre esta un chaleco amarillo y unos pantalones azules.

Casi inmediatamente Ichika reconoció al chico por la foto que Tsukiko le había mostrado el otro día, una apariencia así era dificil de olvidar.

"Disculpa" Dijo Ichika llamando la atención del chico, quien le obsevó con una mirada soñolienta "¿Estás buscando algo?"

"Si, puede ser" Contestó el chico dandole un sorbo a su bebida "Estoy buscando a una persona que es..." Sacó una hoja de papel "Orimura Ichika, ¿le conoces?"

"Por supuesto, lo tienes en frente tuya. Soy Orimura Ichika" Dijo Ichika autopresenstandose. El chico no varió en su expresión, pero volvió a darle otro sorbo a su bebida. El pelinegro sintió una gran gota de sudor recorriendole la nuca cuando el chico asimiló lo que le había dicho.

"Ah, no puede ser ¿tú eres Orimura Ichika? Expresó Niffel emocionado "Increíble, me llamo Niffel Gyldner soy un fan tuyo encantado de conocerte"

"Vaya, es bueno saberlo" Contestó Ichika soltando una risa nerviosa "Tiene pinta de extranjero, pero su japones es bueno" Pensó.

"Yah, increíble, no puedo creerlo" Decía el chico emocionado, tal que al japonés empezaba a molestarle "Pero, es una lástima que tengamos que despedirnos tan pronto. Tengo cosas que hacer pero mañana nos vemos en esa academia" Haciendo una corta reverencia se marchó antes de que Ichika pudiese decirle nada.

Ichika lepareció todo demasiado raro, pero no le tomó demasiada atenión, ya le conocería mejor en la academia, por lo que decidió entrar en casa, pero antes de hacerlo, una voz familiar le llamó. Al girarse vió a su amiga Charlotte detrás de él. Por lo visto se veía algo molesta.

"Char, ¿qué haces aquí?" Expresó con sorpresa.

"Yo... Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte" Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa, ya que no tuvo mucho tiempo de improvisar algo "Ese chico ¿quién era, me pareció haberle visto en alguna parte?" Cambió de tema.

"Es el que puede pilotar una IS, como yo. Salió hace poco en las noticias" Explicó Ichika resumidamente.

La francesa mostró algo de asombro, pero no le importaba demasiado si había uno o más hombres que pudiesen manejar ese aparato. Tras ayudarle abriendole la puerta para que pudiese entrar, Ichika le agradeció haciendo que ella se sonrojase ligeramente.

"Ah ya veo. Esto Ichika ¿puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó Charlotte al ver al chico cargado de bolsas.

"Si, por favor. ¿Podrías habrime la puerta?" Pidió Ichika con su tono innegablemente irresistible "Gracias Char, no se que haría sin ti" La rubia se volvió a sonrojar con más fuerza "Pasa, si quieres. Enseguida estaré contigo" Acto seguido se encaminó hacia la cocina, mientras la francesa se sentaba en el sofá.

Enseguida Ichika terminó su labor y volvió a la sala cargando una bandeja con una taza de te verde.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Charlotte cogiendo el vaso cuidadosamente.

"Entonces ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?" Preguntó Ichika.

"Acaban de abrir un nuevo local que parecía interesante y he pensado que tal vez..." La voz de Charlotte se oía cada vez más baja mientras su sonrojo iba cada vez en aumento.

"Ah, ya recuerdo" Dijo Ichika alegremente "Era ese lugar que anunciaron en otro día ¿no?" La rubia asintió "Bien, entonces vamos"

Caminando por la calle, Niffel parecía estar buscando algo en concreto.

"Esa era la casa de ese tal Orimura" Pensó mirando de nuevo el papel para recordar ese nombre "No es que haya querido encontrarle así como así, ¡Sigo sin poder creer que me haya perdido tan facilmente!... Ah claro, puede ser que en ese momento no tenía ni idea de donde vivía" Soltó todo el aire de golpe.

Siguió su paseo tranquilamente explorando el lugar. Hasta que llegó a un parque donde había una plaza. Era un lugar muy mezclado con la naturaleza, donde la gente se sentiría a gusto, sin embargo era extraño que estuviese todo desierto.

En ese momento un cuchillo voló hacia él. Casi por instinto esquivó el cuchillo, el cual se incrustó en el suelo. Miró hacia uno de los árboles más altos, donde estaba parado un tipo con aspecto extraño.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Niffel.

"Lo se soy no te importa, pero al venir aquí has empezado a fastidiarme, Niffel" Contestó el tipo extraño.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre? ...! Espera ese cuchillo tiene anticoaulante. Eres un cazarrecompensas" Dedujo el chico "¿Como demonios has llegado hasta aquí, alguien te ha ayudado?

"Bastardo, ¡no dejaré que alguien como tú quite mi presa!" Gritó el cazarecompensas "Además, no creo que seas tan fuerte como dicen, ya que a este no me costó nada destruírle" Sujetandolo como si nada, mostró a Garmir bastante herido casi inconsciente.

Lanzó el cuerpo del pelinegro al suelo, cerca de Niffel, quién echó una rápida ojeada comprobando que el chico de la DVS seguía vivo despues de todo.

"Increíble, debes de ser bastante fuerte. Llegar hasta aquí no es cosa facil y yo lo se" Admitió Niffel.

En un instante, el cazarrecompensas apareció detrás de él. Con su mano envuelta en una especie de energía de color marrón, se convirtió en un brazo robótico con un cuchillo incrustado. Niffel volteó deteniendo el ataque con su mano, ahora transformado de la misma manera.

La mano y el antebrazo de Niffel se habían recubierto de una sustania, de color turquesa oscuro metálico, la cual se solidificó formando un guantelete metálico con grandes garras afiladas con las cuales detuvo sin problema la hoja del sujeto.

Algo estaba claro, que ninguno de los dos usaba algo parecido a una IS, pero era bastante similar.

Mediante el forcejeo podiva verle bastante bien. El cazarrecompensas era una persona bajita de cabello y ojos oscuros. Ambos se separaron de un salto.

"No he acertado, fue suerte" Dijo el cazarrecompensas.

"Parece que tendré que disculparme de antemano" Dijo Niffel "En realidad eres más débil de lo que imaginé"

"¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡intenta repetirlo!" Advirtió el sujeto. Saltó hacia Niffel transformando su otra mano "En todo este tiempo irá al traste si otro bastardo le encuentra, tienes que morir"

Niffel seguía esquivando los ataques con facilidad. Y en un momento ambos lanzaron su golpe quedando a espaldas del otro.

"Se acabó" Dijo Niffel.

"No puede ser" Soltó el sujeto cayendo al suelo "Ni siquiera pude entrar en segunda fase" Pensó.

Niffel se acercó hacia él mostrando su garra llenas de sangre con la cual despedazó al rival.

"Espera, no lo mates" Dijo Garmir "Nos puede ser útil vivo" Sin embargo el rubio lo remató sin piedad.

Cuando la pelea terminó ambas armaduras desaparecieron en pequeños trozos con el aire. Niffel se acercó al pelinegro.

"Te equivocas. Porque nada más hemos llegado ya nos ha atacado y encima dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando, por lo que no sabía nada. Además, mira ya apenas empieza a haber gente, lo que significa que este lugar estaba desierto debido a su primera fase" Explicó Niffel.

"De ese modo no podría encontrarle y el objetivo solo se dejaría llevar por la situación. Entiendo" Dedujo el azabache.

"¿Como pudo derrotarte tan facilmente?"

"No puedo luchar como un asesino, porque en realidad solo soy un mensajero" Reveló Garamir.

"¿Mensajero?"

"DVS entrena a médicos especializados en diversos campos, pero cuando recibí esta armadura empecé a hacer misiones de infiltración"

"Ahora lo entiendo"

"Sin embargo no sirve para pelear, y aún así es extraño. No lamento haberla obtenido pero a cambio quiero ayudarte, quiero agradecerle al doctor Anneryth. No, ¡es un sentimiento mucho mayor! ¿Es extraño, verdad?"

"No es nada extraño, porque la armadura refleja el deseo de las personas" Se volvió hacia Garmir ayudandole a levantarse "¿Puedes deshacerte del cadaver?" El azabache asintió "Habrá otros como él, por lo que avísame cuando te encuentres a alguno"

"Pero tu estarás..."

"No te preocupes por cosas triviales" Niffel repitió sus palabras "Ahora mismo tu vida es mucho más importante"

El azabache asintió envolviendose con su sombra, dirigiendose hacia el cadaver y tragandoselo.

"Estos rastreadores pueden ser buenos sujetos de experimento, me los llevaré a la DVS"

Con un chasqueo de dedos, Niffel hizo aparecer un ruptura espacio temporal en forma de vortex de color turquesa, el cual se tragó a Garmir y al cazarrecompensas.

"Bueno, ahora ¿qué tenía que hacer?" Se preguntó Niffel a sí mismo "Pero de seguro no es nada"

"Por fín te encuentro Niffel"

El rubio palideció al escuchar esa voz. Era Tsukiko, quien parecía enfadada. Nada más verla el chico trató de escapar, pero fue detenido por ella.

"Tsukiko san, ¿como me encontraste?"

"No fue dificil. Pero es imperdonable que hayas escapado de esa manera"

"Fue vuestra culpa, había demasiados papeles" Se mostró molesto.

"Idiota, eso era para registrar tu IS y a tí como su piloto oficial" Contestó la mujer.

"Esta IS..." Se calló por un momento.

"De cualquier forma tienes que terminar de rellenarlos" Soltó al ojidorado "Luego te daré más libros para la academia"

"¡¿Eh?! Más de esos libros que parecen guias de telefono. ¿Qué clase de mundo es ese?" Pensó en voz alta, pero por suerte ella no se había enterado.

Después de haber termiando los preparativos y formalidades, Niffel llegó hacia el apartamento que el Estado le había prestado. Nada más llegar soltó los libros y el uniforme y se tiró en el sofá lamentando haber aceptado ese trabajo, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para volver.

En ese momento un portal se abrió dejado salir una sombra del mismo.

"Ya estoy aquí" Dijo Garmir "De inmediato volveré a la búsqueda"

Niffel ni se molestó en mirarle, tal era su agotamiento.

"Oye" Le llamó, haciendo que se detenga "No puedo más, me retiro de esta misión, trabajo, o como quieras llamarlo"

"Imposible" Contestó el pelinegro.

"¿Qué quieres decir con imposible? Yo acepté esto, estoy en mi derecho de abandonar. No pensé que este lugar fuese tan horrible"

"Ayer estabas convencido de que podrías con esto" Contestó con voz tranquila "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"No tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba, en realidad. Las mujeres son aterradoras"

Se estremeció al recordar todo lo que ellas le habían obligado a firmar, leer. Luego de ello, tuvo que hacer una prueba donde con su IS tenía que luchar contra una mujer, claro que fue facil vencerla, pero dificil hacerlo de forma que fuese un golpe de suerte. Serían demasiadas sospechas y no le dejarían en paz.

Niffel intentó seguir quejandose, pero el cansancio ya le cobraba factura.

"Me voy" Anunció Garmir.

"¿Quién fue el que te abrió el portal, fue Magister?" Preguntó Niffel volviendo a recostarse

"No, fue el doctor Anneryth. ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada. Bueno, continua con tu investigación, cuando antes le encontremos antes podré cobrar y salir de aquí" Dijo durmiendose mientras Garmir se desintegró en forma de sombra saliendo de aquel lugar.


	3. Capítulo 2: La academia IS

En un extraño lugar oscuro, Garmir apareció usando su primera fase, es decir usando las sombras para hacer lo que los demás humanos no podían.

En ese lugar le estaba esperando un extraño sujeto ataviado completamente de blanco. Ni siquiera sus ojos podían verse.

"Magister-sama, tal como ordenó, le he devuelto los recuerdos a Niffael" Dijo el pelinegro inclinandose en una reverencia a la antigua usanza.

"Oh, perfecto. Has hecho muy buen trabajo Garmir" Dijo el encapuchado cun un tono amable y divertido, haciendo denotar que pese a su apariencia no era mala persona "Aun así, esos recuerdos que desaparecerán nada más qué el se despierte"

"Entonces, señor ¿de qué sirvió todo esto?"

"Muy sencillo" Contestó Magister haciendo extravagantes gestos "La mente humana es demasiado compleja, por lo que una amnesia no es un borrado permanente, sus recuerdos solo están sellados, se liberarán en el momento indicado. Pero el cuerpo y nuestras P-Armor tiene su memoria y eso es lo que más me preocupa..."

"Ya veo, ¿entonces qué es lo que debo de seguir haciendo?"

"Por ahora puedes volver a la DVS, todavía es pronto, además, hasta que le necesitemos que disfrute de su vida escolar en ese colegio femenino. Gyohohohoho" Simuló una risa forzada.

"Realmente da la impresión de que disfruta humillando a ese monstruo"

En un instante, Magister se volteó e hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano. Garmir sintió que algo caliete resbalaba por su mejilla y al limpiarse con la manga instintívamente pudo comprobar con asombro que era su sangre.

"Cuidado, chico" Expresó en tono serio y siniestro "No voy a permitir ese tipo de insolencia. Para mí él es alguien muy importante ¿comprendes?" El morocho asintió temeroso "Guardate esa lengua la próxima vez. No permitiré que le insultes o que me faltes al respeto"

"¡Realmente pido perdón, mis comentarios estaban fuera de lugar, Magister-sama!" Rogó el soldado inclinandose completamente en una postura de sumisión que incitaba a la misericordia.

"Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado ¿volvemos a ser amigos?" Dijo cambiando de nuevo su voz, a lo que el morocho asitió.

"Señor, respecto al incidente del otro día..."

"No te preocupes, ese tipo merecía morir y su cadaver está siendo investigado y por supuesto que la gente no se enteró de nada. Corrimos con suerte ¿algo más?" El morocho negó con la cabeza "Entonces puedes irte" Las sombras se alzaron y engulleron al morocho literalmente "Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, Niffael, pásatelo bien, mientras tanto"

Al salir del tranvía que conducía como destino a la academia IS, Ichika observó que nada había cambiado en esos dos días que estuvo en su casa. Salvo por el detalle de que Niffael estaba parado en frente de las puertas.

El rubio piloto de la IS se volteó al ser llamado.

"¿Oh, tu eres...?" Articuló el chico intentado aparentar tranquilidad, pero se podía sentir su nerviosismo.

"¿Qué haces que todavía no has entrado?"

"Estaba planeando escaparme" Niffael vió la reacción de asombro de Ichika y sonrió "Estoy bromeando"

"Ah, menos mal" Dijo Ichika sintiendose aliviado. Luego pasó una mirada a su ahora compañero de clases y notó que estaba alo ansioso "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No realmente. Ella ya se encargó de mi registro y con lo de la IS todo está en regla" Soltó toda esa información de golpe, como si confesase bajo un interrogatorio policial, lo quele pareció divertido a Ichika "Pero me preguntaba si es cierto lo que dicen que en este lugar solo hay mujeres"

"Si, es cierto, solo hay chicas, ya que solo ellas pueden pilotar una IS. Nosotros somos excepciones"

"¡Ichika!" Se oyó el grito alegre de una chica que pronto se abalanzó contra el japonés.

"Rin" Logró decir Ichika dejandose zaranderar por la chica.

"¡Oye, suelta a mi esposa!" Gritó otra chica, quien logró que la primera le soltase. Ambas empezaron a discutir.

"Esperen. Rin, Laura" Dijo Ichika tratando de detenerlas inutilmente, pero fue incluído en el fuego cruzado, al cual se unieron Charlotte, Cecilia y Houki, consiguiendo una situación desastrosa para Ichigo.

Desde la distancia, Niffael miraba el espectaculo como otro espectador más. Vió que a su lado estaba parada una chica de cabellos celestes, parecía indecisa.

"Oye, disculpa" Dijo Niffel tratando de llamar la atención de la chica "¿Eso... Es normal aquí?" Señaló a Ichika casi diendo despedazado por todas las chicas.

"Emm, bueno" Dijo la chica seriamente, no parecía acostumbrada a hablar con hombres.

"¿Qué haces coqueteando con mi hermana?" Preguntó alguien con un tono de burla, detrás del rubio.

Niffael se giró y vió a una chica parecida a la que se encontraba a su lado. SIn embargo tenía varias diferencias, era más alta, tenía el pelo más corto y parecía rebosar de confianza.

"N-no, te equivocas, yo solo..." Trató de decir el rubio sin saber que contestar.

La chica miró divertida al rubio, manteniendo su sonrisa detrás de su abanico. En ese momento, una mujer ataviada de negro hizo acto de presencia. Al llegar, las chicas dejaron de pelearse.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos?" Preguntó aquella mujer mirandonos a todos "Las clases están a punto de empezar, mas vale que vayan si no quieren recorrer 15 veces la academia".Todos asintieron con un fuerte "Hai" y se dirigieron a dentro del edifico "Espera un momento Gyldner"

"Eh ¿yo?"

Se señaló a sí mismo. Ichika se detuvo para mirarle haciendo que las demás sigan su ejemplo.

"Acompañame" Fue lo único que dijo Chifuyu.

Ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos de aquella academia. Las chicas que todavía permanecían ahí miraban al rubio chico que seguía obedientemente a la pelinegra y cuchicheabana algo entre ellas, algunas incluso se reían, lo que hacía que el chico se sintiese incómodo.

"Disculpe" Llamó a la morocha con un tono algo tímido "Usted debe de ser la madre de Ichika senpai ¿verdad?"

Chifuyu se detuvo y dirigió una mirada molesta al chico que hizo que se estremeciera.

"No, no soy su madre, soy su hermana" Aclaró la morocha.

"Ya veo, Tsukiko san me ha hablado de usted, pero no me dijo nada de eso" Contestó el chico nerviosamente.

"Esa mujer..." Pensó Chifuyu molesta con aquella mujer charlatana.

"Entonces sensei ¿puedo pedir un favor?" La morocha miró al rubio algo sorprendida por su petición directa "Me sentiría más comodo si me llamase solamente por mi nombre"

Chifuyu dió media vuelta y caminó en silencio. Niffael no sabía como interpretar esa acción y simplemente la siguió hasta una clase de primer año.

Una vez dentro, el chico se presentó cordial y tímidamente y a como de resultado se oyó un fuerte grito eufórico de alegría por parte de la chicas.

"Qué lindo", "Nosotras también tenemos a un chico", "Increíble", "Es como un sueño"

Era lo que decían algunas de las chicas, mientras que las otras simplemente gritaban o comentaban algo en voz baja. Sin embargo todo esto se terminó cuando Chifuyu volvió a tener el control de la clase.

Tras aclarar ciertos detalles, Niffael se unió a la clase sintiendo el peso de las miradas de todas las chicas de la clase.

Una vez finalizada la primera hora muchas de las compañeras se le habían acercado como hienas, rodeandole antes de que pudiese levantarse para bombardearle con preguntas acerca de su nombre, sus gustos y otras muchas cosas.

Ya en la hora de recreo el rubio ojidorado logró escaparse de ellas con una agilidad, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta todas las rutas de aquel lugar eran bastante semejantes.

"Genial, me he perdido" Dijo Niffael soltando un quejido de cansancio. Poco a poco se empezó a sentir raro, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas "¿Qué es esto? parece que recuerdo algo, pero..."

"Así que estabas aquí" Dijo una voz femenina que devolvió al chico al mundo real. Al voltearse vió a una mujer de cabello verde corto con gafas "Te he estado buscando por todas partes"

"¿Yamada Maya sensei?" Dijo el chico con voz entrecortada recordando un poco el nombre de aquella joven profesora.

"¿Te encuentras mal?" Preguntó Maya algo preocupada, pero Niffael detuvo el brazo de la japonesa antes de que llegase a tocarle.

"No, estoy bien. Solo que sentía que iba a reecordar algo"

"Ya veo, tu amnesia" Ella cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su busto alzandolo mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla "Pero eso es una buena noticia" Dijo alegremente "Significa que vas a recuperar tus recuerdos muy pronto"

"Si... Sensei ¿por qué me estaba buscando? Preguntó el ojidorado.

"Pues porque tengo que enseñarte el edificio, los baños y tu habitación" Contestó profesionalmente "Además de que unas chicas me dijeron que saliste corriendo y te has perdido" La cara de Niffael se tornó roja de vergüenza "Oh casi se me olvidaba, debemos registrar tu IS en nuestra base. Será un momento" Niffael asintió sin entender realmente.

Mientras tanto, en un amplio lugar, una gran televisión de plasma pegada a una pared vacía mostraba el canal de las noticias, la noticia trataba de otro chico que podía usar la tecnología IS y de la conmoción que había causado su llegada.

En frente de la pantalla, una mujer salió de la piscina de Jacuzzy mostrando su cuerpo bien desarrollado y cuidado. Al salir del agua se enrolló su suave albronoz y sacó a relucir su brillante melena rubia.

"Así que ha aparecido otro hombre capaz de usar una IS. Esto una sorpresa" Pensó mientras se sentaba elegantemente en su caro sofa y cruzaba sus piernas elegantemente "También trajo consigo una extraña IS. Hay que conseguirla" Sacó un teléfono smartphone e hizo una llamada.

Volviendo a la academia, la profesora Maya se encontraba sentada tras un ordenador de pantalla flotante y actualizaba la información.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Niffael con su IS desplegada. Esta era de un color paltino con algunas rayas de color azul intenso.

"Esta casi todo" Dijo Maya a punto de terminar de actualizar todo.

El chico rubio miró con curiosidad la armadura que portaba. De alguna manera le daba la sensación de haberla visto antes pero impresión era la misma, una chatarra. Miró con más curiosidad esas garras afiladas y en un instante, como un destello le pareció que esas garras eran de color turquesa cubiertas de sangre.

"Ugh... Esto..." No recordaba nada, pero ese instante le había dejado helado.

"¿Niffael?" Le llamó la peliverde mirandole algo preocupada, al verle parado con la cara pálida "¿Ocurre algo?"

"N-no. Nada" Se apresuró a decir "Bueno, ya está todo ¿Verdad?"

"Si, pero esto es raro" Dijo mirando al pantalla "Tu IS no tiene ningún nombre registrado, esta vacío"

"¿Qué se puede hacer?"

"Podemos ponerle un nombre ahora" Dijo la profesora animada "Dime Niffael ¿qué nombre quieres ponerle a tu IS?"

El ojidorado meditó con seriedad y volvió a mirar su armadura y luego sonrió.

"...Reshbal" Dijo decidido, a lo que la mujer le miró confusa al oír el extraño nombre "Si, quiero que sea Reshbal"

"Bueno, es tu IS" Dijo Maya no muy convencida mientras apuntaba el nombre en la pantalla "Listo, ahora ese es el nombre oficial de tu IS"

"Qué bien ¿puedo irme ya?" Preguntó Niffael algo ansioso, a lo que Maya asintió. en un luminoso destello volvió a convertir su armadura en una especie de pulsera en forma de cadena que ataba su brazo entrecruzandose. Cuando el chico estuvo a punto de irse de la habitación se detuvo al recordar algo importante "Esto... Disculpe" Volvió a llamar a la profesora "¿Donde quedan las habitaciones y todo eso?"

La porfesora Maya sonrió y le pasó un papel con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya había previsto esto y te lo he escrito en esta hoja de papel. Perdoname, pero tengo que hacer mi trabajo y no voy a poder acompañarte"

"Ya veo. Bueno, de todos modos muchas gracias" Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Al salir vió que las luces del interior del pasillo estaban encendidas. Miró la pared de cristal que daba al interior y pudo ver que el Sol ya hace tiempo se había puesto, el cielo estaba oscuro y las luces de las farolas iluminaban el patio exterior.

Con resignio suspiró sintiendo que todo el día pasó de una manera muy rápida y a parte de escaparse de unas locas pesadas no había logrado hablar hacer amigos. Dandole un vistazo a la hoja de papel decidió irse a su nueva habitación.


End file.
